Beta-Mites Chaos
Beta-Mites Chaos (Also shortened to BMC) is a game released for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, developed by INDIGO Studios, and is another line in the Beta-Mites series of games. Gameplay Like the previous games, Beta-Mites Chaos follows a standard jump and shoot platformer. The Flop Mechanic, Pels, Multiplayer, Modes, and Beta-Mites. A new thing contributed to the Pel currency in earlier games, are the sizes. Now Pels come in different shapes and sizes - a normal tan one (like the previous Pels) will grant one point, a large blue one will grant 5 points, and a big red one will grant ten points. New upgrades are also included in the Bling Homes in which you use them, these include: the Alphan Chip: which will remove all hazards from the screen for a little amount of time, this can open up new pathways or different routes in the level. There is also the Transferizer, which costs a heavy aount, this Transferizer will allow any of the Beta-Mites from previous games to appear (in sets of five). You can choose which Beta-Mites appear, all the way up to the very first Beta-Mites. Speaking of Beta-Mites, contrary to the usual four, five new Beta-Mites appear. These include: Boxer-Mite, who can punch through special blocks, enemies, and hazards (It also deals more damage to bosses), the Shock-Mite, which on land can shoot a small spark - but in water will the shock the sea, killing all enemies on screen, the Pel Mite - which will turn all enemies and hazards into Pels on a screen, all small Pels into Blue Pels, Blue Pels into Red Pels, and Red Pels into 1-Ups. There's also the Defense-Mite, which will shield Karda in a alrge bubble-like orb, making projectiles bounce off from time to time, and the Shot-Mite, who will allow Karda to shoot bigger and better bullets in more directions. Like Beta-Mites: Dimensional Drift, Creetoins return, collecting all of the Creetoins (3 in each level) in a single mode will unlock the ability to play as Kota - the other dimensional counterpart of Karda from Beta-Mites: Dimensional Drift. Whichever mode you got them on (Easy Medium or Hard) will determine which mode you can play as him, enemies are more up and closer, and you play as Kota and his new partner: Kilo. Kota will attack with his beam sword, he is also faster than Karda and Kaku. Kilo will attack with bite-like moves, and has a larger health bar than Karda and Kaku. Also, if you collect every Creetoin in every level of every mode, the secret boss Klownly-Five will be revealed. Another new feature is the Novian Nia, from Beta-Mites: DD, in this game she serves as a hint option - and will accompany the player in "Beginner's Mode", a new mode for first-timers. Bosses * Alpa 2 * Bet 2 * Gammy 2 * Del 2 * Eeps 2 * Zeto 2 * Etio 2 FINAL BOSS(ES) (Beginner's Mode: Etio) Easy - '''Bugly '''Medium - '''Toadly '''Hard - '''Bully '''True Final Boss Zilla-Zilla Secret Boss Klownly-Five Story Deep in Rural City, Karda and Kaku are seen relaxing as usual. After a while, though, robots are seen invading - they cause destruction throughout the city, and claim it as "Dr. Zilla's" property. After escaping the city, the look back to see it covered with a green, plasmic bubble. As they look to see what's happening, Nia appears. She informs Kard and Kaku that a man named Dr. Zilla, who's lab resides on Mt. Chaos, plans to cover the world in these plasmic bubbles - and use them to control nature. She arrived when Zilla opened up a Dimensional Rift, and "tested" his plasmic bubbles on Novia, and she was trapped out from her home planet. Karda and Kaku now set off to stop Zilla and return the damage he has caused. They soon learn that Dr. Zilla has stolen inventions from both Professor Beta and Enda, most notably the The Enda-Mites, who have been reprogrammed to follow his orders and improved to suit battle. Reception Beta-Mites Chaos got praised for it's new mechanics and blah blah blah... Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Games